1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape recording and reproducing apparatus for a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
These kinds of magnetic tape recording and reproducing apparatus for video signals (i.e., VTRS) have been available on a market: a magnetic tape recording and reproducing apparatus for a video signal (VTR) having a pair of magnetic tape recording and reproducing decks for video signals and one television tuner for receiving a ground wave; and a magnetic tape recording and reproducing apparatus for a video signal (VTR) having one magnetic tape recording and reproducing deck for a video signal and a pair of television tuners for receiving ground waves. Moreover, these magnetic tape recording and reproducing apparatus for video signals having tuners for receiving a satellite broadcasting have been available on a market.
With the above VTRs, it is impossible to simultaneously record ground-wave television broadcastings of different channels on respective magnetic tapes. When the former VTR is used and one deck thereof is supplied with and records a signal received by an incorporated television tuner, if a deck being controlled is changed from the one deck to the other deck and the other deck is controlled to change the reception channel, a reception channel of the one deck being engaged in the recording is also changed, which disadvantageously prevents the reception channel of the other deck from being changed.